


I Don't Care To Beg Your Pardon

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little bit of angst but that's okay, either/or, general awesome thanks to rose tyler, it doesn't matter here, just any doctor really, picture whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t care to beg your pardon, we should live until we die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care To Beg Your Pardon

Rose had that look on her face, that look that just _screamed_ “I don’t care if you’re a vastly-important, all-knowing, wise alien man, you are _wrong_ today,” and the Doctor could not bring himself to be anything other than concerned that this look was on her face _again_.

“Doctor, you are _wrong_.” she said incredulously, and, yes, there it was. The Doctor scratched the back of his head and leaned back from the controls.

“What about now?” he asked, honestly a bit confused. He had said a lot of things in the past two minutes. He could not possibly know which one she took particular offense to this time.

“We should live until we die, Doctor. You know- hope, and determination, and fighting the end, and all that. I thought that was what you stood for.” Rose crossed her arms, and, oh, God, what did he say wrong?

“I beg your pardon?” The Doctor said with no small amount of confusion. Rose huffed.

“I don’t care to beg your pardon, Doctor. You said that it didn’t matter. If you died. You... Are you just waiting to die, Doctor?” Rose asked, stepping a bit closer. Ah. This is what it was. How very Rose of her.

“No, I am not. And, in a way, yes, I am.” The Doctor stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her cheeks, along her jawline, up to her temples. “I’m waiting for you to die, so that I may die with you. That doesn’t mean that I won’t live, but, Rose...”

“Enough. No more.” Rose grabbed his hands and pressed her forehead to his. “Live until you die, Doctor, and I’ll do the same.”

“Got it.” The Doctor dropped one of his hands and made motions over his chest. “Cross my hearts.”

Rose shoved him away, laughing. “Get back to work, Doctor. I’m sure someone needs saving.”

“They always do.” The Doctor agreed quietly, sparing her one last look before thrusting a lever up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
